Marilyn Mosley Gordanier
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | baptised = | disappeared_date = | disappeared_place = | disappeared_status = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | burial_place = | burial_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = Ojai, California | nationality = | other_names = | citizenship = American | education = | alma_mater = Antioch University Graduate Theological Foundation | occupation = Educator, social entrepreneur, speaker, author | years_active = | era = | employer = | organization = | agent = | known_for = Founding first K-12 online schools in US, Japan, Korea | notable_works = | style = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = Rick Mosley (m 1973: divorced 1980), Lee Gordanier (m 1991; his death 2004) | partner = | children = Ramaa Mosley, Michael Mosley, Raphael Mosley | parents = | mother = | father = | relatives = | family = | callsign = | awards = UNEP Global 500 Award, Outstanding Leadership by an Individual in the Field of Distance Learning, Outstanding Service to Environmental Education | website = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | footnotes = }} Marilyn Mosley Gordanier is an American educator, speaker, author, and founder of the Laurel Springs School. She is known for creating the first online K-12 school in the United States, Japan, and Korea."An Annual Review of Policy and Practice" Keeping Pace with K-12 Digital Learning. Retrieved 2017-04-11. In 1996, the Today Show's Bryant Gumble deemed the Laurel Springs School the "wave of the future." She is an advocate for girl's education worldwide and co-founded Food4School to raise awareness of the dire conditions of underprivileged Afghanistan girls and to ensure they receive an education and are not forced into early marriage. Career Mosley Gordanier founded Laurel Springs School in 1991. Laurel Springs was the first online school in the United States and has since become the largest provider of personalized online education, serving over 85,000 students in grades K through 12. In 1995, Mosley Gordanier co-founded Mother of Divine Grace, a Catholic distance education school that serves over 6,000 students per year. Homeschooling Catholic|website=www.homeschoolingcatholic.com|language=en-US|access-date=2017-04-11}} In 2001, she cofounded Eikoh Web Internet High School, the first distance-learning program in Tokyo, Japan and Laurel Springs/C2 Korea, the first online learning program in South Korea. Laurel Springs School received the United Nations Global 500 Award in 1991 and the President's Youth Environmental Award in 1997. Mosley Gordanier was nominated for a Nobel Earth Prize and received the Outstanding Leadership by an Individual in the Field of Distance Learning, from the United States Distance Learning Association. She designed the first online environmental curricula, Kids4earth and Leaders4earth, for which she was awarded Outstanding Service to Environmental Education from the North American Association of Environmental Education. Her board memberships include Food4School, the Global 500 Environmental Forum (also a past-President), Education Chair for the Captain Planet Foundations, Captain Planet Foundation|website=captainplanetfoundation.org|language=en-US|access-date=2017-04-11}} and Secretary of the United States Association of the Club of Rome. She also serves as Educational Advisor for Global Schools Without Walls which educates refugee children in France. Mosley Gordanier has served as the keynote speaker at educational and environmental summits worldwide including United Nations World Environment Day Events, State Perak Eco-Tourism Conference, Global Mayors Conference, Green School Conferences, World Championship in Cooperation, Sweden and the World Summit on Global Development, and UNEP TUNZA Youth Conference, Malaysia."Marilyn Mosley Gordanier" Southeast Homeschool Expo. Retrieved 2017-04-30."Speaker Bios" 2010 Families in Global Transition Conference. Retrieved 2017-04-30."Newsletter of the UNEP Global 500 Laureates - Winter 2009" Global 500 Environmental Forum. Retrieved 2017-04-30. She is the co-author of The Parent’s Guide to Distance Learning and Towards Corporate Environmental Excellence along with also serving as a blogger for The Huffington Post."The Importance of Ethical Education" The Huffington Post. Retrieved 2017-04-11."Marilyn Mosley Gordanier" The Huffington Post. Retrieved 2017-04-11. Background Mosley Gordanier was born in Hollywood, California and is the daughter of Celia Sperling and Samuel Sperling, an art teacher and artist. She holds a B.A. in Psychology from Antioch University, an M.A. in Educational Leadership from Graduate Theological Foundation, and a LSC, Learning Style Specialist, Level 3 from Reflective Educational Perspectives. Mosley Gordanier has three children, Ramaa Mosley, Michael Mosley and Raphael Mosley. Awards * Outstanding Leadership by an Individual in the Field of Distance Learning - United States Distance Learning Association (2010)"USDLA Award Winners" Distance Learning, Volume 5, #2. Retrieved 2017-04-30. * Outstanding Service to Environmental Education - North American Association of Environmental Education (2008) * Nobel Earth Prize Finalist - Nominated by Klaus Nobel (1991) * President’s Environmental Youth Award - Environmental Protection Agency (1991) * Global 500 Award for Environmental Excellence - United Nations Environment Programme (1990) References Category:Living people Category:American educators Category:1949 births